


Christmas Morning

by saltwaterselkie



Category: Happiest Season (2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas Morning, F/F, Fluff, Missing Scene, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltwaterselkie/pseuds/saltwaterselkie
Summary: Harper wakes up on Christmas morning next to the love of her life.
Relationships: Harper Caldwell/Abby Holland
Comments: 34
Kudos: 254





	Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Short & sweet.

Harper woke to warmth.

Abby was curled up against her under the covers, one arm looped over Harper’s waist. The smell of peppermint and spiced cider wafted through the air.

And Harper just… lay there. Relaxed. Let herself settle into mattress and be happy.

There was still stress peeking around the corners of her mind, reminders that her dad might hate her, that her mom might be disappointed. She hadn’t even _seen_ her dad last night after he’d gone upstairs.

But there was the good stuff, too. Sloane… maybe she and Harper would finally get a new start. Harper wasn’t sure if she’d ever be able to entirely remove the competition between them, but she could definitely try. Jane – all this time, Harper had been seeing Jane but not _seeing_ her. That was something to fix, too.

And Abby.

That moment… the moment when Harper had thought it was too late, even after she’d finally come out, finally claimed who she was even though it scared the living daylights out of her. When she thought she’d lost Abby. She remembered fumbling with her phone, tears streaming down her cheeks, as she tried to remember how to track Abby’s. Realizing that she hadn’t given Abby any part of herself for the whole trip, really, and now was her only chance to fix it.

To give Abby _everything_. Because that was what funny, sweet, beautiful Abby deserved.

Funny, sweet, beautiful Abby shifted in bed next to Harper. Harper watched her blink awake.

“Merry Christmas,” Harper whispered, pressing a kiss to the part of Abby’s hair. Harper couldn’t stop smiling. It was like all this _happy_ was spilling over her borders. “I love you.”

Abby scrunched up her nose – the same way that always made Harper want to kiss her. “I’ll promise not to grinch out if you promise not to fight with Sloane.”

“Sloane?” Harper shook her head and tsked softly. “It’s a deal. I’m going to let bygones be bygones on that one.”

Abby shifted on the mattress, scooching back so she was propped up against the headboard, looking down at Harper. She stroked a thumb down the line of Harper’s neck, her touch so soft Harper almost couldn’t feel it. “Harper,” Abby said, the corner of her mouth quirking up, “are you okay?”

Harper opened her mouth to answer – to say _“of course,”_ because that was the answer that had been drilled into her practically from birth – but then she paused. She tried… searching herself, almost. Was this her truth? Was she okay?

She could feel the bare skin of Abby’s stomach against her shoulder. She could hear the babble of a household beginning to wake beneath her. Cold winter sun was shining through the window, casting Abby in blue-white light that made her look like… like an angel.

And Harper didn’t deserve this. But she was so, _so_ freaking glad it was happening.

She shifted to match Abby, the two of them face to face, and kissed her. Deep, slow, trying to fit as much love as she could into it. Abby tilted her head, leaning in for a better angle, and Harper let herself just exist in this moment. The two of them on Christmas morning. Abby was the best gift Harper could ever have hoped for.

And Harper wasn’t worried about someone walking in, someone seeing, someone finding out. She wasn’t worried about anything at all.

She drew back, the reminder of Abby still on her lips, and smiled. And there was nothing hiding behind her eyes. “Yeah,” she said, twirling a lock of Abby’s hair around her finger. “I’m okay.”

“You sure?”

Harper looped her arms around Abby’s shoulders, looked her straight in the eye, and nodded. “Abby,” she said, and she knew then, right then, that she’d made the right decision. “Of course I’m okay. I have you.”


End file.
